1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamped tube framework assemblies and connectors used in such assemblies. Description of the Prior Art
Shelving and other framework structures are often assembled from tubular elements which are held together by welding or clamping. Clamping is a preferred technique for fabricating many framework structures because it allows the tubular elements of steel or aluminum to be prefinished and shipped in a compact package and erected at the site where the structure is to be used. Conventional clamps, however, are often complex and difficult to assemble. Also, clamps do not readily accommodate the assembly of tubular elements of different cross sections, e.g. circular and rectangular.
A further problem is encountered in clamped framework assemblies, such as shelving, wherein it is often desired to remove or adjust the position of a shelf without special tools and without taking the entire assembly apart. At the same time, the shelf support must be rigid and held in fixed orientation at each position to which it is set.